WiLD
by Orange'sWriting
Summary: When she was 15 Sarah had a fateful trip to the Labyrinth. But it didn't do her any good. It made her crazy to everyone and much more she doesn't know about. But she'll learn why and more when she returns to the Labyrinth - Sarah/Jareth
1. Part One

_**When she was 15 Sarah had a fateful trip to the Labyrinth. But it didn't do her any good. It made her crazy to everyone and much more she doesn't know about. But she'll learn why and more when she returns to the Labyrinth at the hands of a mysterious stranger. **_

Sarah/Jareth.  
>Also I do not own, nor will I, the obvious characters will forever and always were created and belong to the Jim Henson Company. This statement continues to all parts of now and future part of W.i.L.D. Also while I try my best to proof read my work I am not the best at spelling I will admit – and so please forgive any mistakes found!<p>

* * *

><p>W.i.L.D Part One<p>

The patients laughed at a small, skinny, dull green eyed girl. Her hair was long but wild, ruly, un-brushed mass of dark curls. Dark shadows circled her eyes that possibly were once a fiery green. Her arms and legs were skinny twigs; sharp angles were her elbows and knees. The other patients taunted her as she seamlessly clutched a small ball of nothing to her chest. But soon the Nurses came and told off the other adults that were dressed in white. The Nurses were stern, turning them away from the small female.

They turned her, and she looked at them. "Sarah," a single nurse said as the others walked away. Sarah frowned as her arms jerked a little and fell to her sides; staring at the ground her eyes followed nothing across the floor. "Sarah" the Nurse called sharply snapping the wondering mind of the dark haired patient back to her, "We're you stirring up the others again?" This particular nurse did not like Sarah and Sarah did not like her. Sarah shook her head, "I told him to stop. 'Stop' I said. He asked why. I told him he was going to stand of Urkle. He laughed at me and continued. He was going to step on Urkle. Urkle was asleep. So I pushed him so he wouldn't step on Urkle. And he didn't like that-" the nurse held up a hand to silence her. "We have told you that this 'Urkle' isn't real Sarah." The nurse said sternly, and saw the shake in Sarah's hand and frowned a little. "Come with me." Sarah followed; it was worse not too.

A urine test later they had found she wasn't taking her meds. Again she complained they made her sleepy, nauseas and that they made her brain foggy. Again they said it was normal and pushed the two coloured capsule pills towards her. After that they watched her closer.

Sarah was a particular patient that Doctor Philip had seen since she was sixteen. A worried step-mother had taken the blossoming teen to his office because of the girl's strong belief that magic was real. He'd spoken with Sarah and found out that this was true; she didn't talk much and was angry because her step-mother had tricked her here, but he noticed that she did in fact have the belief that magic was real set in her heart.

Doctor Philip had spoken with the mother - Karen - next. She said this was nothing new, Sarah - since she'd met her - had her head in the clouds, but it'd gotten worse and she was now growing up. Doctor Philip had said that it could still be just a phase, with Sarah's history of absorbing herself in a fantasy of acting out the heroin it was possible she just needed a little more time too 'grow up'.

He saw Sarah just two months after that - she'd punched a girl; split her lip open and caused a bruise on the side of her jaw. The cause was that she'd teased Sarah about her strong belief. He began seeing her once a week. Doctor Philip was about to send Sarah home, but then Karen had said Sarah was speaking to things that weren't there, he'd tricked Sarah into mentioning Panning and Urkle; her two goblin friends. He prescribed a mild anti-hallucinate.

It didn't stop Sarah's delusions, and made her lose her appetite. As the years went by, and she got older Sarah slowly sunk into depression. People teased her; the classmates were ruthless, told her she was crazy, everyone did until she started believing it. After she started believing it was when Doctor Phillip heard of her adventure to the Underground.

She passed the age of eighteen and the dosage of her medication increased but did not help. It made her tense, jumpy paranoid. Made her mind fuzzy - she struggled to make things sound fluent. Her moods changed on a daily basis. Her health was constantly switching between healthy to sick. She grew worse and worse; eventually she spoke of Urkle and Panning freely before Doctor Phillip and other too. Karen had said through broken sobs that Sarah seemed like, smart, witty, healthy, self when she spoke to nothing. That was the day they'd sent her to a Clinic. Where there was attention for Sarah.

She'd gotten a little better in the Clinic. It was a little way from town, not too far an hour drive at most. They'd taken her back home when her improvement was steady - but she'd declined again once she was back home, and was later returned to the Clinic: where she has been for 12 months now.

In three days Sarah will twenty-two.

She spends the first day in her room, because she was 'naughty' stirring up the other patients.

The next day was a scheduled day, just like every other day was. But she was excited her family was coming tomorrow to say Happy Birthday. That night was the planned movie night, as normal everyone was excited.

The patients sat in the main room, crowded around a large TV, totally absorbed with the movie. The Nurse on watch had ducked out for a cigarette break - no-one noticed. Sarah sat at the far back, she didn't like the movie - it was hard to see and hear from this far back. Urkle sat in her lap; he was a skinny goblin, his eyes and mouth seemed too big for his face, his arms longer than his body, with giant hands and feet. He was cuter than most goblins, cuter than the ones she'd seen when storming the city, smarter too if you asked her. Urkle was asleep, half asleep; he kept waking up after he began to fall forwards, jerking himself out of a somersault roll. Another goblin leaned against her leg fidgeting her hands Panning was a charming girl goblin, the exact opposite or Urkle. She was round everywhere - Sarah had made her a small dress which in days was torn and grubby and still somehow made her adorable.

Panning suddenly stood and waddled away, Sarah turned to look, while Panning was round and waddled everywhere, she waddled fast, and was already disappearing out the slightly ajar door. Sarah stood quietly, Urkle falling off her lap and landing unharmed to the floor (goblins were sturdy creatures), and she quietly padded after the small goblin. Sarah didn't dare call after the dark blob - someone might hear her. Panning took her outside, taking care of the locked door with a magic wave of her chubby hand. While Goblins had magic it was limited to basic mischievous, and they didn't really know how to handle it. Sarah followed through the simple glass panned door.

Even though it was early in the night, it was very dark and getting darker, and without the toasty warmth of the heaters inside Sarah shivered. "Panning," Sarah whispered, "Panning, we aren't out here. Not meant to." Sarah wrapped her arms around herself and stared outside into the darkness. The back yard was huge, and had many segregated areas. While most of it was grass area there was a small sitting area. Sarah followed a small brick path that lead to the small sitting area housing several outdoor tables and chairs. She could just make out Panning's dirty white dress go under a grey table. Sarah was too busy watching the ground she didn't see a figure standing in the shadows. Until he step out of the shadows.

Sarah's head snapped up but she did not scream. Her breath hitched and chest tightened. The figure raised his hand in his fingers a glowing leaf. It started dim before floating away from his fingers and brightening above them casting them in a soft light. Before her did not stand the man she expected. Instead he had earth brown hair that was braided to his shoulders. He was still pale, with smooth skin and somehow otherworldly glow, but still somehow different to the last and only Fae she'd met. He smiled and easy smile.

But it didn't have the effect that it was suppose to. Sarah's heart stuttered. She wasn't crazy. Of course she wasn't. But she was. Her thoughts danced in circles. Flooding her mind was everything that she'd missed out on a nice high-school, nice friends, a job, clear headedness and no meds that made her sick in the beginning.

"No," she mumbled taking a step back. The Fae went to move but stopped himself.

"Sarah, please be clam I need to speak to you," his voice was smooth and deep. The mass of untamed hair moved as a small breeze slithered over her. "Please Sarwah," came Panning's voice as she pulled herself onto a table next to Sarah. The girl paused in thought before nodding.

"I need you to come back to the Underground with me," the Fae said, Sarah frowned waiting for an explanation, the Fae paused as well; thinking over the words he was going to say to her. "I need your help," he said after some thought.

Silence fell between the two. Sarah shock her head, "No," her voice small, "No I won't."

"Why!" the Fae demanded, "Isn't that what you want? To go to a place-"

"NO," she cut him off, "No that place… It RUINED my life. It's made me crazy to everyone. I'm-I'm making progress" she was lying to herself. She was worse now, her health deteriorating never quite replenishing itself, not only did she see the creatures she sometimes saw through something that looked like a small scar into another world she knew was the Underground. Sometimes it was the Labyrinth itself; other times places she did not recognize. "Iron is a bad thing," Panning mumbled; often mumbling about things like that. The Fae's eyes darkened to something defiantly not welcoming. "I'm asking nicely Sarah Williams," he breathed. The crazy girl shock her head and took several steps backwards, her limbs felt a little heavier. "I'm not asking anymore," he said his voice cold. Before she could scream he'd moved with grace and speed and clasped her arm.

His hand felt warm on her bare arm, but she could only focus on that for a second. Suddenly she felt as if she was floating and the world around her began to blur and move at the same time. "NO!" she screamed and with a violent jerk, that would make her should sore in the morning she ripped herself from the long fingers of the Fae. She felt like she came to a sudden stop, her stomach lurching, and body jerking backwards. Her bare feet stumbled on smooth ground and Sarah saw light and colours swarm as she fell backwards onto her bottom. She was panting now, she felt her stomach churning. Her entire body felt hot - alive.

She sat dazed for a second using her arms planted behind her for support. Then the whispers drew her back to that she wasn't at the sitting area anymore.

In front of her stood a crowd, they were all dressed in fine clothes - that of nobles. None wore masks, but that gave Sarah a view of their beautiful faces; somewhat shocked, most disgusted a few wondering. She felt her heart thrumming, painfully against her chest, her breathing quickened into short gasps. Sarah picked herself up to her feet and spun around stumbling over her own feet, her mouth went dry. She couldn't see an exit; everywhere she looked were people. They'd shied away from her giving her an open space.

"A human," hissed voices,

"She does not look sane"

"Scared poor thing" a malice laugh.

"No, no, no, no" Sarah repeated under her breath. She stumbled forward a little; the crowd shrunk back a little, just a shuffle.

"What is she doing here?"

"Who brought her?"

"Who is she?"

She couldn't see anyone she knew - well the one Fae she DID know, she couldn't see him and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Her brain was feeling dizzy her body tingled all over as if a current was running over skin burrowing itself into her bone.

"Hey, calm down," a soft voice said, and Sarah spun nearly falling over her feet again, to see a small blond with blue eyes that outshone the ocean. Sarah licked her lips nervously. Someone behind the blond hissed something Sarah didn't catch - didn't _understand_. "She's harmless," the blond shot back over her shoulder, her voice lower she turned to Sarah, "just scared." Sarah didn't want to be near her, she took several steps back.

"Is he here?" Sarah breathed, her voice sounded chocked.

"Who?" the blond asked frowning a little.

"Jareth,"

The room fell silent, everyone wanting to hear what was going on

"Jareth," The blond repeated and then her blue eyes widened, her voice shot up to amazement in her next words, "Sarah Williams?" Sarah rapped her arms around herself. She felt sick. The crowd erupted in whisperers again.

"Can't be the same"

"Could be any tramp"

"Quick someone tell him"

Sarah felt herself double over, she put a hand on her knee to stable herself. Her breathing was too quick, she noticed slightly. A moment passed and then, in a half hissed voice filled with what could be anger sounded to her left.

"Sarah"

She looked up to see a blond man; it took a second for her to realize it was him. King of the Goblins, Jareth.

"Ah~" she felt herself lurch and then running. She hit the King with enough force to bring them to ground. She buried her face into the ruffles of his shirt at his chest. Tears were falling over her cheeks, her fists bunched in his shirt. Her sobs made her body shake. Jareth put a hand on her shoulder and firmly pushed her. Not off him, but off his chest. He was staring at her; she couldn't tell what he was thinking what emotions he was feeling; her brain was having trouble thinking. Her body felt like it was buzzing, she was too hot. Her stomach churned and suddenly lurched violently and with a gasp she bent to the side as far as she could as her the contents of her stomach emptied onto the floor. There were a few gasps and a couple of disgruntled grunts, one in particularly coming from just in front of her. She coughed and spluttered at the end, trying to get it from her mouth. She noticed a hand on her back, and after she took a few long, deep breaths another hand found its way to her shoulder and pushed her straight in front of mismatched eyes. She looked at Jareth, her vision swimming, and then in a tunnel slowly going black.

She didn't feel Jareth catch her shoulder as she fell sideways, she didn't see Jareth glance at the mess she'd left and grimace, didn't see the two bright bills standing out against the white mess on the floor.


	2. Part Two

W.i.L.D Part Two

Sarah awoke slowly, she blinked against the light as her eyes and brain woke up from sleep. Something sifted beside her a weight that moved. Blinking a few more times Sarah reached up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

She was in a room, large and inviting but rather empty of things. She sat in a large bed that could easily have fit three people, its sheets soft and the carvings of vines up the four posts detailed. The bed was at the furthers away from the door, in the middle of the wall. Across from the door was large windows with the sun pouring in – these lead to a balcony. To her side was a vanity table with a large polished mirror, a closet parked beside it. "Sarah," turning her head down Sarah saw Urkle sitting, "You been asleep," he said climbing up and hopping down to the ground. Sarah moved swinging her legs over the edge he bare feet hitting the cold brick floor. "Wait here, I'll go tell maid," and in a second Urkle was gone.

Gone were her plain white shirt and pants, now she wore a nightgown that hung to her ankles that had wrinkles from where she'd slept. Sarah scratched the side of her head, her eyes wide. She felt more awake than she had in awhile. Standing she took a couple of steps. She was back, back in the Underground. Stopping she looked at herself in the mirror; a mess of brown hair that partly resembled a lion and shadows of bags under her eyes. Sarah was sure if she was happy about being back or not. She rubbed her arms, they still felt tingly.

She walked sharply from the mirror onto the balcony. Rapping her arms around herself she took several breaths of air and looked out. There was no Labyrinth and panic started to rise in her belly. Instead she saw a garden beneath her stretching for awhile before ending at a wall and then to a orchard –line of trees before disappearing into what looked to be a river. To the right of her she could just see the edge of a city the bustling road with tiny ant like people there. Where was she? She wasn't at The Castle beyond the City, not at Jareth's castle – she was somewhere else.

She panicked, her arms releasing her body like the wings of a startled bird she ducked back inside. She flitted on the spot for a second thinking of her next move but she could take a step towards the door it flew open crashing against the wall. In the frame stood a short, fat, red-faced, panting woman. She had her brown hair pulled into a bun with flecks of grey coming in at her temples, her nose was very big and very round on her face. "Oh sorry," she said her voice old but soft, she brushed the front of her apron smooth and made a face as Urkle shot between her legs and onto the bed. "See I told you she was wakin," he said proudly stuffing a finger in his ear.  
>"So you did," she said gruffly before turning to the wide eyed girl. "Oh calm down dear," the woman said strongly and took a few sturdy steps inside. "Where am I?" Sarah demanded.<br>"Lady Nashi's castle dear," explained the lady  
>"Lady who?" Sarah's eyes scrunched in confusion, the sturdy woman went to open her mouth before Sarah cut in, "Who are you?"<br>Sighing the woman curtsied, "Fregar Kitther at your service my lady."

Sarah stood watching the short woman straighten from her perfect curtsied. Standing there Sarah made herself breath slowly and think. Her brain worked through last night's jumbled events, processed the information she knew and needed to know.

"Who is this lady Nashi?" Sarah asked, she needed to know whose castle she was in.  
>"Lady Nashi is The Well Keeper," Fregar seeing the confusion of Sarah's face the servant continued, "It is a Fae title Miss Williams, it is Lady Nashi's wish that she explains everything to you." Sarah nodded.<br>"Where's Jareth?" was her next question  
>"King Jareth is at his home – The Castle Beyond the Goblin City. He won't be seeing you anytime soon I'm afraid." The dwarf lady watched as the human's expression twisted into a hurting sadness. A small 'oh' escaped from her lips.<br>"Don't worry Sarah," Urkle said by her ankle, she bent and picked up the leathery creature "King shocked is all, once he over it he come see you." Sarah gave a small smile to her friend that wriggled just a little bit and got comfortable. "Lady wishes you attend afternoon tea in the dining room." The dwarf explained already half out the door. Sarah looked up, it'd be rude to say no, and so she said "Ok, let's go."  
>The dwarf made a small face and then said, "After we get you ready." Twisting Sarah caught a glimpse of herself and her bed-swept hair and dark shadows under her eyes. "I'll bring some warm water and clothes. There is a brush in the drawer." Fregar explained. Sarah watched as she curtsied and hurried out the door her steps fading.<p>

Sarah walked and sat at the vanity placing Urkle on top of the smooth desk. She sat for a moment before she went to grab the brush from the draw. Her hand shook slightly and instead of opening the draw she pressed her palms against the vanity's surface. She took a few deep breaths.

It didn't take long before Fregar was back. With a warm water jug and a flannel the dwarf scrubbed Sarah's face, and with sharp tugs and few apologise the dwarf tamed the rest of Sarah's brown hair. Fregar had brought back a plain brown and green dress and plain shoes for Sarah to put on. But it was slightly too long and tight around her chest and hips and the shoes too big.  
>Fregar frowned at the fitted material and how Sarah had to walk dragging her feet in the floppy shoes while holding the hem at her ankles. "Forget the shoes," she instructed "Let's go."<br>"What like this?" Sarah stumbled out of the shoes.  
>"Yes," and Fregar ushered her out the door.<p>

Sarah followed the dwarf down the hallway. Its walls and floor were smooth stone, beautiful tapestries hung and candle holders held tall candles. Transparent, light curtains framed the large windows that displayed the beautiful surroundings of the castle. But Fregar walked briskly and Sarah had very little time to stop and look.

Slowly the hallways became a little more elaborate and decorative and the two walked through a door and out into a lovely porch. It out looked a sunny garden, an open area of green grass, a stone path wound out of view, flower bushes filled the area with a soft, fragrant smell. Sarah's looked out amazed, completely missing the Fae that sat at the small tea table.

"I am glad to see you like the garden Miss Williams," the Fae said smiling. Sarah's head snapped towards her eyes widening at the sight of the lovely woman; white hair long in a single braid that fell over her slender shoulder, sharp cheekbones and even sharper eyes that weren't threatening but more wise and clear. Lady Nashi.

Her hand twitched sharply and she twined them behind her back, "It is lovely," she said once she found her voice. It was hard the Fae was staring intently at her. "Please have a seat," she gestured to the seat next to her. Sarah sat; her arms erupted in goose bumps.

A moment passed.

"Please have something to eat," the woman said her voice smooth. Sarah glanced at the bowl of fruit on the garden table. There were a few that she recognized the rest she did not. Carefully she reached for a pare.  
>"Uh-uh," came the smooth voice. Sarah's hand withdrew and she looked up to see the Fae smiling warmly at Sarah, reaching over with long fingers the woman picked a strangely coloured fruit from the bowl and held it for Sarah to take.<p>

It was tear dropped shaped and had a smooth gradient of deep orange at the bottom and matching purple at the top. Sarah stared at the strange fruit, "It is fine Miss Williams, trust me," Lady Nashi gave a small gesture with her hand and Sarah accepted it.

"I take it this is not your first time in the Underground," Lady Nashi said as her hands folded in her lap. Sarah frowned a little and turned the fruit in her hands, "No. It's my second but the first time-"  
>"You were a Runner running the labyrinth."<p>

Sarah looked up through her eye lashes and nodded.  
>"Eat it will make you feel better." But still Sarah hesitated.<br>"Last time," she paused again and swallowed was it just her was everything... was everything just... just... _more_. "Do not worry," there was a small chuckle in her voice; "It is not an enchanted peach."

Sarah's head flew up confusion written on her face "How?" The smile on Lady Nashi's face was cheeky, cunning and warm all in one curve of her mouth, "Dearest, everyone knows what happened. You are The Runner, the one that ran the labyrinth and won. You beat The King of the Goblins." In the back of her mind Sarah felt there was more but it slipped from her mind.

"But for now, eat."

Sarah turned the fruit once more before taking a bite. It was juicy and the first bite caught Sarah off guard causing it to dribble down her chin. She wiped her chin quickly a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she swallowed. Warmth felt like it was spreading from her stomach out. She took another bite and she felt warmer. Another bite and another, and soon all that was left was a small oval seed.

"Feeling better?" Lady Nashi asked. Sarah nodded she felt more awake. Better.  
>"Yes thank you," Sarah said holding the seed in between her fingers. She fidgeted as the Fae made a gesture to someone behind Sarah.<p>

"How long am I going to be here," Sarah watched as Lady Nashi's face fell. Sarah's body stiffened her breath hitching; she continued "I am not sure Miss Williams."  
>"Wha-"<br>"There is much to explain," Sarah's face twisted her jaw tightening, "and I am not the right person to explain." And before Sarah could ask again, even though she knew the answer, the lady continued, "Jareth is the one who should explain things to you."


	3. Part Three

I finished writing the next part and was so excited at getting it done I had to post it which meant positing this part as well. The end of this part didn't want to write itself it was so difficult so I apologise if it's in pieces!

* * *

><p>W.i.L.D Part Three<p>

At first she was stunned in silence. Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to see him yet. But knew she would eventually have to face him; but she just wasn't sure if she was ready yet; and in her uncertainty sparked anger that flared to life within her.

"No!" she shouted standing so quickly that the chair fell backwards. "No! No! No!" Lady Nashi blinked in surprise clearly shocked. "No I will not wait around – around for him to get off his ass and explain things to me! First I was kidnapped by someone, end up in a ball where everyone stared at me, and then I'm dumped at some strange Fae's castle!"  
>"Wait kidnapped?" Lady Nashi asked fiercely<br>"Yes!" Sarah snapped, "And I want answers now! I will not wai-"

Lady Nashi stood gracefully in one fluid movement and the stern look on her face made the words stop flowing from Sarah's mouth. "Honey, you are telling me that your goblin friends didn't take you to the underground, but a Fae did." Sarah nodded clasping her hands in front of her and stood perfectly still; she felt like a child again under Lady Nashi's stern eyes. Lady Nashi walked around the table as her expression shifted to a thought filled one as she looked into her garden.

"Lady Nashi," it was Fregar straightened from a curtsie by the door way and Urkel shot through her legs and latched onto Sarah's ankle. "I'm afraid I cannot get a message through," Fregar continued watching Sarah bend down and pick the small goblin up, a confused look on her face. Lady Nashi frowned, "Of course," she said slightly exasperated, "He is stubborn and is probably brooding in his castle."  
>"You're talking about Jareth aren't you," Sarah stated. Fregar looked very surprised, Lady Nashi's lip twitched to a smile, "You are a smart one." Sarah lifted her chin mildly offended as if it wasn't obvious. "I'll speak with him," Lady Nashi continued ignoring the offended chin lift she got. "Now?" Fegar asked a little confused. "Yes I need to speak with him anyway."<p>

Lady Nashi made her way towards the door. Her walk was clear and defined, proud walk, she walked like no one could touch her, confidence that reminded Sarah so much of one King of the Goblins.  
>"Oh my god," Sarah's eyes widened so much they were almost as big as Urkle's, "You're... You are... oh my god," her knees felt week and she leaned against the table. Lady Nashi turned and smiled, "His mother," She offered and Sarah's lips opened ever so slightly, "Yes I am."<p>

Sarah watched as Lady Nashi excused herself as her stomach did flips. That was the mother of Jareth. Why hadn't she seen the resemblance before? The green eyes, high cheek bones and blond hair were all dead giveaways. "Wait," Sarah took off, unkindly dumping lanky Urkle on the table as she went. "Lady Nashi! Wait!" She went to run through the door. But Fregar stopped her, "My Lady is already gone Lady Sarah," she explained. Sarah looked pass the shoulder of the half dwarf half elf and saw nothing but an empty hallway and her confused face dwindled into something a little lost.

The next few days passed unforgivably slow. After Lady Nashi had left Fregar first took Sarah to the royal dresser where she was measured for some new clothes that would actually fit (they were ready by the next day). Then she showed her around the castle which really was just a basic route to her bedroom, to the garden where she first met Lady Nashi, the kitchen, a small dining room and finally the library; but unfortunately Sarah was lost somewhere between the garden and the kitchen.

For much of the next few days, Sarah saw very little of anyone. Fregar brought her meals to wherever she was which was mainly in her room or library. With each meal Sarah felt a little stronger and more and more like her old self, and yet a shaking feeling didn't leave her. The servants while gave her directions if lost didn't speak to her otherwise and often hurried away. Panning and Urkel's visits were few and far between; all this made her feel lost and small; like a child lost in an adult world where no one had any time for her.

So Sarah spent most of her days reading in the library. Fregar had left Sarah there on that first day after showing her the tiny section of English written books. It was a tiny library, a room for someone's personal collection. Half the room's walls were covered with shelves full of books, a few large windows and paintings filled the last of the space. A fire place stood at one end with three cosy looking cushioned seats surrounded it; a low, wood coffee table in the middle for all three seats to share.

But for a change Urkel stuck close to Sarah the entire day, only getting side tracked twice. Now he fidgeted on the table as Sarah sat with an open book in her lap. She wasn't reading though, she hadn't been able to get pass the first paragraph, she had barely read any of the book. No matter how much she tried to concentrate on reading her mind would always wonder after a short time.

She would spend time remembering her family, and her time in the labyrinth. She had wondered about Hoggel, Ludo and Sir Diddyums worried over how they were. She knew they were OK as she had spoken to them several times after her run through the labyrinth. But that was many years ago now and had lost contact with them only after a few short months. She hadn't seen Lady Nashi since their first meeting therefore could not ask her about them, and Fregar had no time to help. But her friends would still be there in a few days so Sarah didn't worry much over seeing them. She would see them soon.

"Sarah feel all right?" Urkel asked, snapping Sarah out of her daze, she looked down and smiled kindly at her friend; "Yes... A lot better actually," she replied. Urkel ringed his three fingers (and a thumb) together, and he mumbled quietly "That good."  
>Sarah frowned a little, "What is it Urkel?" Urkel made a noise somewhere caught between a hiccup and a whine. "Urkel," Sarah asked drawing out the name, closing the book and tucking it beside her and the chair, "What is the matter?"<br>"King will be here soon. He won't be happy," Urkel said bringing himself to sit back on his hunches on the table. "Jareth is coming?" her voice heightened and butterflies took flight in her stomach. For several days she had been nervous about him; when would he show up? What would she say when she faced him? She wanted answers and no one would say three words to her let alone explain things to her.  
>Urkel nodded and continued speaking his words nervously speeding and slowing as he spoke "He won't be happy, Goblins banished from seeing Lady Sarah. Specially Urkel banished from Lady Sarah. Urkel will be big trouble. Big trouble."<br>"Yes very big trouble indeed," his voice was smooth. Sarah turned so fast in her seat so fast that her hair whipped over her shoulder. And standing just over there was Jareth.

Everything in his poster from his pulled back shoulders to his planted feet screamed the tension that he felt. The years had no affected on him, he stood just as she remembered; wild blond hair, tall and arrogant, high cheekbones and mismatched eyes. But the tension strung into his back showed the uneasiness he felt. "Jareth," Sarah breathed.

At the sharp look he received from his King, Urkel flattened himself as much as he could and slid from the table to hide under the tiny gap between her chair and floor. Sarah's eyes didn't leave the Goblin King and she stood ringing her hands in front of her.

While much of her arrival in the Underground was a fast paced, panicked and blurry memory; Sarah knew she felt it before when she arrived and now she felt it again. It was dull but defiantly there, a slight tingle on the skin of her arms. She shifted weight and felt the urge to be closer to the man in front of her.

With all her time spent thinking on what she would say to him she hadn't thought of an opening line. So all that fell from Sarah's lips was a simple, small but even: "Hello." Jareth only frowned and remained silent and that was all it took for Sarah to be offended.  
>"Fine," she snapped "If you're not going to even <em>try<em> and be polite you can just leave," and promptly sat back down in her chair pulling out the book and flipping it open to a random page. She stared at the page fixing her gaze to it but while her eye sight remained fixed on the page her other senses were hyperaware of the Fae in the room.

With her eyes fixed on the page in front of her, she didn't see the sharpness spark in Jareth's eyes or the soft turn of his lips. Sarah slowly looked up when she heard the seat across from her make a sound as a weight sunk into it.

Jareth sat there looking at her, his hands strung together in front of him, his face showing no emotion. Sarah closed the book and put it on the table in front of her.

"You have changed quite a bit," he said smoothly and Sarah could tell it was a calculated line.  
>"One tends to age as the years go by," while her voice had evened and lost most of its snarkiness, there was still a slight defiant anger laced along the edges of it. "Only some," was his slightly smug reply and this time she saw the frown turn slightly playful at the corners, "but I was referring more to you than your age."<p>

Sarah stiffened at that, her stomach felt like it dropped filled with cold stones. Her head hung slightly, her hair sliding to from her shoulder. She had changed but not in ways she deemed to be good. She had not done much growing in her high school years, before the drugs and the madness. While her original childness of acting out her role as the heroine had passed, her belief in the Underground made her childish to those around her. Her temper flared just as it had done when they had first met but not as often or as childish but as an adult she knew where to aim her words to hurt.

Then as the meds clouded her mind, fragmented her thoughts and strung taunt her nerves her overall development had seemed to stop and go backwards. She kicked and screamed, yelled and cried, muttered to herself; sometimes speaking like her goblin friends. She was defiant and stubborn which was as strong as an adult but for childish reasons.

She swept her hair back behind her ear and muttered under her breath, "No, not really." He raised a sculpted eyebrow at that and watched as she straightened herself from her hunched posture to lean back into her chair. While her body faced slightly askew from Jareth facing the fireplace, her eyes drifted to the side to watch him. "Is that so?" he hummed his voice had a musical undertone. Sarah hadn't really thought he would hear it but truthfully if she thought about it she wasn't surprised. She nodded, "Yeah that's so," speaking up this time.

Silence fell between them once again. The late afternoon light poured in through the windows keeping the room pleasantly warm, but as soon as the sun set a fire would have to be lit in the hearth.

"Jareth," Sarah said slowly turning her head towards him, her voice a little lost, "What am I doing here? What's going on?"

With that Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose before staring at the young woman across from him. "I was told you were not well in the Aboveground," his eyes darted to the goblin that was still hiding under Sarah's chair.

Sarah blinked and wondered how much he knew, "it's been" a pause, "it's been ruff for awhile." She brushed her hair behind her ear her hands shaking a little as she did. "Are you cold?" was the abrupt change of subject. Blinker her confusion Jareth continued, "Your hands are shaking." Sarah looked at the hands that were resting on her lap where there was a small tremor rocking her hands.

Clenching her fists she looked up at a lost what to say. She knew it was the sudden withdrawal from her meds. She opened and closed her mouth and Jareth reached over and took her hand in his leather clad one. Turning it over he touched her palm and her skin felt warmer.

"I'm not cold," she said her breath hitching just a tad.  
>"How long have they been shaking for?"<br>"Jareth you haven't answered my questions," she pulled her hand back with a little too much force than needed as he held her hand with no force at all, "I need some answers." Slowly her confusion and anger started to rise again and show, "I've been sitting here for two and a half day and I have no idea what is going on!"

Jareth sat back.

Sarah watched him.

Then slowly she watched as he began to glow. It was like a light was shining from inside him, making his skin light up. It wasn't blinding but it wasn't subtle either. It was a mix of golds, full of hard and soft edges. Littered around it was pin points of light dazzling into view before dispersing and coming to existence somewhere else – like glitter.

Sarah would have been amazed if she wasn't too busy trying to catch her breath. She felt the heat waves flowing off the man across from her. It warmed her skin and she felt it seep into her skin heating her to the bones making her feel hot as if she was close to a fire. Her skin felt like it was humming as a current crawled over her.

She noticed that the light crawled into the air, through the air, towards her. Thin then thick, twisting lines that got dimmer as the further away they were from their source. Following them Sarah looked down at her arms where the light crawled over and into her skin.

She rubbed her arms as if it would wipe away except the tendrils twirled around her fingers and into her palm. As Sarah lifted her hands to her face her eyes were so wide and her chest tight. Then the tendrils faded away, breaking their connection and withdrawing into the source as the light went out. Her skin's humming stopped and now she truly felt cold.

Shivering she looked back at Jareth. She was confused but enough to know what ever was happening there was a connection forming between herself and Jareth; and that alone scared more than anything in her life.

It was only when Jareth sternly said "Sarah breath," leaning forward just a little before stilling as if he had done it without thinking, did she notice that her chest was aching horribly for oxygen. With that first gasping intake she couldn't stop. Fear and panic bubbled inside her and she wrapped her arms around herself to stop the harsh chill she felt.

With a gesture of his hand a fire flickered to life in the fire place then as if pulling it from a shelf in a sweeping motion that held a proud gracefulness Jareth plucked a blanket from thin air before draping it around Sarah shoulders.

"Calm down, breath slowly," he said his voice soothing as he sat back on the low table. He watched Sarah intently. He didn't repeat anything or reach out to her just sat still as a statue perched on the table staring at her.

Slowly her gasping breaths calmed and warmth slowly returned to her skin and bones. Suddenly her rage boiled rapidly erupting, "What the hell was that!" she was yelling at him "What games do you think you're pulling now!" She gaped a bit her eyes blazing at him from under the curtain of her hair.

"That had nothing to do with me," he replied his voice had an angry, hard edge to it, "that was completely you Sarah." She blinked,  
>"How could you say that?"<br>"Because it is the truth," he paused, "Your body is absorbing the magic from the Underground. It fills the very air it's a very basic, universal magic – more of energy that actual magic."  
>Sarah sat blinking, "but that... that light... that was coming from you."<p>

He nodded, "That was my magic." He paused again thinking for a moment, "There are different... sources of magic, that resonate with different elements for Fae."  
>"Like earth, wind, fire, water," Sarah piped in her voice filled with wonder,<br>"Yes and finally there is Wild magic."  
>"Wild magic what is that like talking to animals."<br>Jareth chuckled, "No, it's just wild, unpredictable. There are various theories on it, some say it was the first magic, others say it's tainted and that is why no Fae can channel It."  
>"No Fae... but aren't you... don't you use Wild Magic?"<br>Jareth smirked softness in the corner of his mouth and nodded. But with smugness that reminded her of the King she faced, he said, "I am the only one who has ever been born to Wild Magic, the only Fae who can control it."

Blinking Sarah was amazed but then he continued. "When a mortal is taken to the underground they cannot stay. It is because they are not of this world and because the air is saturated with the magic, their bodies are not use to it and their bodies absorb it," as Jareth spoke Sarah's stomach dropped and her breathing began to hitch with every intake. The fire and blanket warmed her from the sudden coldness that had taken over her body but she felt a panic that made her hot. "If they are here to long they absorb too much and their bodies get addicted – it's like a drug to them."

Jareth watched Sarah as she processed the information and when she swallowed thickly he continued, "If they return to the Aboveground... it doesn't go well. The iron is poisonous to Fae and when a human that has been exposed to the Underground they get ill when return to Aboveground."

"They get ill?" her throat felt thick and her stomach was churning. Jareth nodded, "There are normally just a few reactions such as being constantly sick, weakness and fragile bones."  
>"Is that it?" Sarah asked her voice small, any amazed wonder gone. He nodded, "It is always unpredictable how mortals react to magic... let alone to Wild Magic."<p>

He fell silent at that, perching on the edge of the coffee table. "It happened when I ran the Labyrinth right?" she muttered and watched him nod.  
>"You made me sick," rage bubbled within her; "It's <em>your<em> fault, you made me sick!" she was yelling now. "How is it my fault!" he growled.  
>"You're the one who took me to the Labyrinth! You're the one that danced with me! Drugged me with magic fruit!" She was standing now leaning over him, "It's your the fault! All. Your. Fault! The laughing the teasing!" He stood up, looming over her but she didn't give up, his jaw clenched and he failed to get a word in, "The meds and the years of my life wasted." A deep gasping breath as she finished her rage spat, deep breaths as she unclenched and clenched her fists, the blanket a pool around her feet. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.<p>

Then he hissed his voice feral seeped with anger, "Do not blame me for you problems, it was _you_ who wished your brother away, _you _who chose to run my Labyrinth, _you_ who got past the outer wall, the oubliette, gotten further than anyone has ever got and then had the nerve to actually best me. _You_ are the one who ran and ran, deeper into my world exposing yourself to the Underground and our magic. Do not blame me because you are a pathetic, weak, mortal girl." Before she could retort, he vanished from her sight a wave of heat warming her face.

It was only after an angry minuet that she collapsed back onto the chair curling over her knees and cried till her shoulders ached from trying not shake. While Urkel had crawled back up the chair and sat on the arm patting her shoulder to comfort her, Sarah's tears didn't dry till she fell asleep exhausted and red eyed in her bed.


	4. Part Four

It's very short but it took longer than expected, but I am really happy how this turned out in the end. When I started this fic, the plan was to keep it only around Sarah but I started writing the interaction between Jareth and Lady Nashi because I was so stuck with Sarah and it just developed into more. So it stayed but I don't know how often it will happen.

* * *

><p>W.i.L.D Part Four<p>

The next day Sarah awoke in her room lethargic and worn. She had woken in the morning, but had not gotten out of bed. She was lost among the large, fluffy doona and pillows. Fregar had tried to rouse her but Sarah just ignored her, and Fregar did not push. At noon Fregar retuned with a tray of food and left it on the bedside table and few hours later she returned to retrieve it - everything but the juice untouched.

It was mid afternoon and Sarah had roused enough to sit in the corner and read. It was only a few boring chapters later that Lady Nashi walked in. Sarah was startled to see her and in the present of her beauty she felt ashamed of her brown, mane of bed hair and her crumpled night gown.

"Sarah," she said sternly, "What are you doing? Wasting your life in bed?" She frowned offended at the Fae's words and opened her mouth to retort something but Lady Nashi sharply rose a hand successfully stopping anything that Sarah would have said. "You got the news that you are bound to Jareth and his Labyrinth," she continued standing by the end of the bed, "and sitting here moping about it, is not only going to make it worse. It is going to make you look like you are pathetic and certainly that is not the Sarah Williams that ran the Labyrinth, that the entire Underground knows her name?" Lady Nashi fell silent standing there shoulders pulled back proudly.  
>"People know my name?"<br>Lady Nashi nodded, a small smile filling the corner of her mouth, "You are the human that bested the Labyrinth something that no one has beaten over the centuries – millennia – that it has been there. There are even some Fae that cannot run that wild place – even with assistance of their magic. People know your name, know your story, and this is not the strong, brave, stubborn if not slightly childish person that people remember. Do you really want to make _him_ right want him to think those things, the only way to get back is to prove him wrong," she chuckled a little chuckle that of a mother, "to beat him."

Sarah was silent then paused looking at her book, then watched as Lady Nashi swept her long braid from her back to over her shoulder. "I'm going to get dressed now," Sarah said.  
>Lady Nashi nodded and smiled, "I will send in Fregar with a wash basin so you can scrub your face, get something to eat."<p>

Sarah nodded and slowly, her muscles and bones ached. Lady Nasho squinted slightly, "I'll send her in with some ointments to help with the pain, get some fruit it will help with the lethargic-ness." Lady Nashi left quickly and silently.

Sarah ate her fruit where she had first met Lady Nashi. The ointment that Fregar had rubbed into her skin made the stiffness go away and the fruit made her feel awake. But even if she felt better she didn't feel one-hundred precent. Thinking of what Lady Nashi had said. Her peep talk while commanding had revealed that she was famous in the Underground. With the way that Lady Nashi had known about the enchanted peach, Sarah suspected that the entire Underground knew every detail of her run. In addition if the community was anything like humans there was probably the fact that gossip and speculated rumours expanded her adventure.

She spent the day exploring Lady Nashi's gardens. The pathways wound in an out of trees, shrubs and flower patches. It was neat and colourful and in the cool of the late afternoon that drenched the world in colour Sarah came to the realisation that she had missed the Underground. Missed Jareth and was glad to be back. Now she just had to figure out what she wasn't being told and in her gut she knew something was coming.

* * *

><p>"You were impulsive making you act harshly and foolhardy," Lady Nashi said her tone harsh her stare intense. While the throne room was not as messy as it could be, it was clean and free of hay and goblins, even though one lone hen did pecked at the uneven cobble stone near the entrance way.<p>

The fine lady stood on a tiled, circle mural floor which had long since faded, in front of the rough throne. It was draped with material finer than silk. Her son lounged in it as he always had since he had taken the throne.

"While I admit that it didn't go to plan she provoked me I could not let it slide," he responded his voice agitated as it often was when the two meet, he strained to keep his temper in line out of respect towards the elder Fae.

"Not only did you fail to explain the more finer details of what is happening, you got her body drunk on your magic," she stated, "once her body becomes resistant to the magic in my castle I will no longer be able to sustain her health and it certainly won't last if you keep exposing her to bouts of your magic and storming off. So Son what is your plan in this matter?"

Instead of replying he took to ignoring her staring out the window to the side. Its view was the West side of the city and then the expanse of the labyrinth that stretched out to the West. This window was one of the three largest in the throne room, one that showed the North and the East. These windows were one of the reasons as to why Jareth could stand to be in the room.

Then her soft fingers were brushing over his cheek, she gently turned his face to her making him face her. But while her actions were soft and gentle her eyes were stony and strong. Then her eyes went misty and her fingers pulsed with her power. Jareth closed his eyes to it, reaching up to gently hold her wrists and did not even bother to try and push her away. It felt like water was running up his spine drawn into her fingers it chilled him but not to any loss of comfort.

"I see your dreams," she said her voice musical but with the long practiced smooth drawl that came from saying the same line for centuries, "but they do not match the future." A pained intake of breath came from Jareth and then opening his eyes to her face he saw a frown. Then her mouth parted so slightly as she was panting, her eyes glowing sharply before Jareth stiffened so rigidly.

He felt it moments before it happened just a few fleeting seconds. It clawed at his gut and then his skin where her fingers touched him burned bright hot, sharp pain and then dark light exploded at her fingertips and in a flurry of skirts, silk and white blond hair Lady Nashi was thrown across the room where she slammed painfully into wall across from her, every pane of glass shattering raining down the outside walls with soft tinkling the hen letting out a startled cluck and disappearing out the room in a flutter of wings.

Jareth head hung back it had slammed against the side of his throne, the finer than silk material doing nothing to pad his head against the metal and stone. Dazed the pain where his mother had touched him was much more intense than the broken skin on the side of his head. Groaning he moved and saw him mother in a crumpled heap where she had landed.

He stood and rushed over, he saw her chest move in shuttering breaths and gently he touched her shoulder. She was gasping and he helped her sit up. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with what he had never seen in his mother's eyes before – fear.  
>"What was that?" he asked, his worry weaved into his words, not just for his mother but for him as well and in extension his kingdom, his subjects and Sarah. Breathing she lifted her hands and ghosted his cheeks her eyes filled with a mother's pain, before pausing and drawing her hand away. Lowering it to meet the other Jareth followed her gaze to see each and every one of her long finger tips were blackened.<p> 


End file.
